Here I am with you
by winteriscool
Summary: When Adrien and Lila get into a war, Lila make sures Adrien never gets near Marinette again, while he tries to expose her lies, Lie-la is figuring out a way to get rid of Adrien forever...
1. Introduction

"First day back at school" I huffed, I saw Marinette Nino and alya standing there waiting for me already and I immediately hugged them I missed them over the summer break especially Marinette

"Hi everybody" I saw Lila coming into the courtyard smiling and hugging Marinette, it had seemed like the two of them were best friends

"Hey Marinette can you come with me to the lockers" Lila smiled not waiting for Marinettes response and tugged on her arm pulling her into the locker room

Soon enough all of my class had arrived at school already, Marinette was still gone I would've gone to look for her if it weren't for the bell to ring but she finally did appear when class started

My seat was still next to nino infront of Marinette, yet something seemed off

"Adrien we'll be organizing new seats for this school year so stand up with the rest of the class, you as well nino, Marinette, and alya" Ms.Bustier smiled at us as we stood up and walked to the sides of the room

Alright in the front we'll have Alya and Nino, in the back we'll have Nathaniel and Alix, right side"

"Now the left side we'll have Kim and max in the front, Chloe and Sabrina in the back"

"Now behind Alya and Nino, we'll have Adrien and Marinette, behind them Ivan and Mylène"

"Now back over here we'll have Juleka and rose"

"Actually, Ms. bourgeois would you mind moving one seat forward with Sabrina and Lila you got sit in the back" Ms. bustier smiled at all of us

The class went on and I had no idea what was going until I heard a familiar voice I hated very much

"Ms.bustier, I have trouble hearing from back here may I sit next to Marinette instead" I saw Lila smile as she knew Ms.Bustier would agree to it

"Of course, Adrien you switch seats with Lila" I frowned at Lila while she smiled as she walked pass me to sit next to Marinette

"_Okay, let me tell you how this whole war started between us"_

Lila was the new student, I had been trying to come up with a way to make Marinette fall in love with me as she enetered the school

Lie-la lies her way into Marinettes friendship, without marinette knowing a single thing about her true nature, I warned her to stop lying because she's going to hurt Marinette

She understood everything at that very second, I had a crush on Marinette, I guess she felt threatened and now feels like she has to do anything she can to keep me from even talking to my best friend..., well I guess she's not my best friend anymore, our relationship is damaged that were on the verge of never talking to each other again

Okay before Lila, me and Marinette were friends, my only friend as I grew up trapped inside my house and I guess I ended up falling in love with how brave she was to stand up to father convincing him to let me go to school

Everybody loved Marinette, even Chloe, Lila chloe, Marinette, and Kagami all hangout excluding alya, they're relationship is on the verge of breaking as well as it is so strained

"_Now that you know the whole story, you know Lila really doesn't like me, but I will find a way to get rid of her before she hurts marinette..."_


	2. Giving up

"Marinette I need to tell you something about Adrien" she whispered to her, turning around and smiling to herself as Adrien arrived

She pulled on Marinettes arm quickly before Adrien walked over to them, he saw what she was doing so he rushed over on time

"Hey Marinette, it seems like we don't talk much do you want to hang out?"

"Actually she's going to hangout with me adrien!"

"Marinette... your always hanging out with Lila, Kagami, and Chloe, I get that their your friends but it seems like you don't have time for your best friends anymore..." he frowned as he started to walk away thinking that Lila had finally won and this was the moment he had lost Marinette for good

"Wait, Adrien! I'd love to hangout with you alya and Nino, I'll alyas have time for my first best friend" She smiled hugging Adrien as they walked away from Lila who was furious! She needed to do something so she went home coming up with another lie to her mother why she ditched school, to come up with a master plan to get Adrien out of the picture

Marinette truly had fun hanging out with Alya, Nino, and Adrien, nobody knew how much she had missed hanging out with them, especially Adrien, her first **best friend**

"Marinette, girl we have to hangout like this more often"

"We should" she laughed

"I know we should but you always ditch us to hangout with Lila, Kagami, and Chloe" Adrien rolled his eyes at the hearings of Lila's name

"What's wrong Adrien"

"Nothing" he smiled back hiding all his anger behind a fake smile, if he told marinette the truth about Lila there'd be no doubt that she'd get angry and assume he's making her pick a side, and he couldn't loose the most wonderful girl in the world

"Finally home, now to find a way to get Lila out of the picture without hurting or loosing marinette, and then making marinette all mine"

"That sounds like a lot of work, good luck with kid"

Adrien laughed,"I think I sound crazy"

"You do"

"To get Lila away from Marinette we'll have to get her to act out so crazy and reveal her true self to marinette!"

"And how are you going to pull that off"

"I already know exactly how"

Back at school, he arrived extra early to talk to marinette how always arrived early now, she'd really had changed this year

"Hey Marinette can I talk to you?"

"Sure Adrien"

"I get that you hate talking about this but I swear Lila is lying to you and trying to ruin your relationship with me!"

"Why would Lila do that, she's so sweet she even set up a date for me and Luka"

Adrien felt his heart shatter, now he wanted Lila out of the school and never wanted to see her, he wanted her gone for good

"You want proof she's lying then! Hide and you'll see how she acts towards me!" marinette rolled her eyes as she went to go hide and Adrien waited for Lila's arrival and when she got here he acted like he also had just arrived

"Look who's here, Mr.Agreste, have you seen marinette I have to help her plan her date with Luka"

"Lila your trying to hurt me and it's not working"

"Trust me Adrien, I'll get rid of you for good, you won't be able to see marinette again, she won't want to talk to you after I tell her everything

Marinette came out of her hiding spot in tear and hugged Adrien,"I'm so sorry I never believed you Adrien! I should've when you told me now you probably don't want to be friends with me after I didn't trust you"

"It's okay Marinette, were still best friends and I'll never loose my trust in you"

Marinette felt a spark inside her when she looked at Adrien, looking at him for a mere 5 seconds she ran away to hide in the lockerooms

"There you are marinette! What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, Well I think I might have a crush on Adrien"

"WHAT! You can't have a crush on him, not after he threatened me, it's against the girl code marinette!"

"Then I guess were not friends, I saw how you talked to him, me and Adrien will always be friends no matter what and you can't change that Lila!"

"It's what he wants to hear, his bestfriend betraying his trust, wait! Your not her bestfriend anymore you guys grew apart!" Lila laughed flipping her hair in his face and walking away to go and find Marinette

"Plagg, what if me and marinette are only meant to be friends? I don't think she'll ever notice me as more than just a friend..."

"Oh tikki, how did I not notice Adrien is more than just a friend now..."


	3. A deep slumber

And so it began marinette was clingy over Adrien and got jealous when he was around other girls, while Adrien liked hanging out with marinette he only saw her as just a friend now and focused on ladybug instead

Lila was trying to figure out how to make marinette believe her, and how she'd be able to get back at Adrien

"That's it!" Lila travelled all around Paris to find magical ingredients to stir up a potion that would make Adrien go away for sure this time

She got it to him during lunch, by tricking marinette into giving it to him and it didn't effect him until later her got home when he layed down in his bed and fell asleep

"Marinette, I can explain Adrien was being mean to me and telling me he'd to everything to keep me away from you, so I tried to get back at him for doing the same, I'm not a liar you have to believe me!"

Marinette couldn't help the urge but to forgive Lila never to question her again, now she blamed Adrien again and forgot all about her crush on him, as he had _hurt _Lila

Back with Adrien his dream had started,"How did I get back at school?"

"Marinette how'd I get back here?"

"Don't talk to me Agreste, you didn't appreciate me and now I've found a better person to be a better friend!"

"W-What?"

"I'm saying were not best friends anymore! I can't believe I even had a crush on you for a little bit, after you hurt Lila like that I could never forgive you!"

"I never hurt Lila! She's lying marinette!"

"W-wait you had a crush on me?!"

"Your the only liar I see Adrien" Marinette walked away with Lila who had just come and flipped her hair and she looked back at Adrien, who was so confused

Adrien watched as he and Marinette grew apart as each day passed

"I shouldn't have ever given up on marinette! She was an amazing girl and now I've lost her!"

"_To be out you must appreciate first what has been I'm front of you the whole time"_

Adrien heard that voice, he couldn't take it,he'd been hearing this voice since marinette broke off their relationship

Adrien made marinette hide and prove that Lila was lying, when she saw the truth, she got up and did the unexpected

"I don't care if Lila lied herself into my relationship! At least she treats me better as a friend then you did!" Marinette ran away as tears came out of her eyes, Lila giving a smirk before going after her

"ITS HOPELESS! SHES BLINEED BY LILA! I'm done trying to be friends with marinette!"

"At least I still have Alya, and Nino..." Adrien walked the opposite way Lila and marinette had gone also starting to tear up, he'd finally cracked

He only hanged out with Nino and alya, starting to loose alya as well, no matter who he hanged out with he felt a piece missing of him, the piece where him and marinette were friends

"Nino I cant believe it's over! Me and marinette had been friends since childhood, and someone just came in and broke our relatio-"

"I GOT IT!" He'd figured out what the mysterious voice in his head meant, Marinette didn't want to be friends because he didn't treat her like a friend, he sometimes treated her more like an assistant

"_To be free, I must appreciate first!"_ He thought in his head, but be free from what?

"You know what! I appreciate my relationship with marinette, and I'm not going to let that relationship ever go!"

_"Opposites do attract in deed" _It was the last time he ever heard that voice, she meant free by it was all a bad dream?

He sat up as he was surrounded by doctors trying to figure out what was wrong

"How long have I been gone...?"

"4 months, can you remember what might of put you into this state, we figured it might've been a dangerous poison"

"N-no, all I remember was laying in bed and having a terrible dream

Adrien was released from the hospital a day later so excited to see marinette, tell her everything and confessing his feelings as well

He was approaching marinette when Lila whispered into his ears,"Remember Agreste it wasn't just a dream..."


	4. The end

"Remember Agreste it wasn't just a dream..."

Adrien shivered at the thought of marinette actually hating him

"Mari-"

"Don't talk to me adrien"

Had all of it come true? Did Mairnette hate him? What happened during all theese months

Marinette sat on the other side of the locker that Adrien was sittin on and didn't even notice, she whimpered as she tried to keep quiet

Adrien thought about everything, marinette can't hate him he can't let this happen! Well at least not again!

He was thinking on how to gain marinette back and then he heard whimpering from the other side of the locker

"Are you okay there?"

The person didn't respond, she tried to keep even more quiet and she balled her eyes out

Adrien had enough he had to go check on this person, they were most definitely not fine

"Marinette? What's wrong why are you crying?!"

"Adrien! I'm so sorry! I can't control what I say or do when Lila's around! I've missed you so much, and I'm sorry too..." she muttered the last of her sentence knowing Adriens disappearance was her fault

"W-Wait you don't hate me?"

"How could I ever hate my bestfriend! Are you crazy Adrien!" She smiled

"W-Wait go back to about how you can't control yourself when Lila's around?"

"Promise me that if I tell you the whole story we'll still be friends right, I don't want to loose you again"

"I promise marinette, I love you and you can't change my mind"

"Y-you love me?"

"Ehh how about we talk about that after you tell me about your story"

"Fine it started when Lila manipulated me into giving you the potion that made you go into a deep slumber with a horrible dream"

"I was to scared to fess up it was my fault"

"I confronted Lila an told her to undo whatever she did to you, she said she would but with a catch..."

"She held a potion in front of me, and told me to drink it and you'd be free, so without giving it another thought I drank it"

"I didn't feel weird at first until I realized I couldn't even control what I did or say, now Lila had all control over me..."

"The worst part is she lied to me! She told me she'd release you but only tricked me, how had I been so foolish to think she'd actually let you go!"

"It's not your fault marinette, nobody's to blame but lila"

"But I still don't get why'd you feed me the potion..."

"I wanted you to love me back, Lila told me that the potion would make you fall in love with me..."

"Marinette I've loved you for a long time, your so brave, smart, and beautiful, how could I not fall in love with you"

"What are you saying"

"I've had a crush on you for a very long time"

"Well I never loved you!" He watched as both Marinettes eyes turned a darker shade of blue, as Lila came in

"_She really wasn't lying about Lila controlling her"_

Adrien grabbed Marinettes hand trying to run as fast as possible, and far away from Lila he knew he had to go to Master fu, he'd definitely have a solution

"Marinette I'm not supposed to bring you here but you need help" he opened Master fu's door with marinette still in his hand

"Mas-"She quickly covered her mouth, stopping her from saying his name

"Master I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought Marinette here but she needs help"

Marinette walked in with Adrein, she was worried about everything that could go wrong

"What seems to be the problem"

"There's this girl, she can take control of me whenever she's nearby, and it's my fault for being so foolish" she muttered the last words of her sentence

"I'm sorry for doing this, but you must follow me over here"

They both got up and walked to the place where Master fu was cooking up something to try and help marinette, he came with a little bottle facing them

"We'll need a superheroine to drink this"

"Great I'll go and fetch ladybug!"

"No need, shes right here"

Adrien blinked twice as marinette covered her face with her hands hoping he really didn't hear what Master just said

"Marinette your l-ladybug...?"

"I'm sorry if your disappointed that the hero was just a normal baker girl"

"I'm not disappointed, I'm just happy it was you!"

"Before you drink it marinette we'll need one more superheroine" He smiled at Adrien who was shaking his head begging him not to tell

"Cat Noir"

"How could cat noir help me, all he does is flirts with me"

"I don't know maybe we should forget about the whole idea"

"Nonsense, Adrien come back you must help marinette isint that the thing that you came here for?"

"Fine"

"Good now we have ladybug and cat noir both here"

"W-What your not telling me he's Cat Noir, sorry for all the things I just said right now" she smiled

They both transformed and drank it at the same time, marinette couldn't tell if it worked or not

"Thankyou Adrien, I don't know if it worked or not but I never would've thought of coming here without you"

She kissed him on the cheek

"And I also can't believe my best friend was the annoying flirt, that I fell in love with at first sight"

"You confuse me so much marinette" he put his arm around her as they both walked out dropping their transformations

On the way back to school they dropped by some of andre's _magical_ Icecream

"I guess opposites do attract"


End file.
